wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: the New Dragonets by Phoenixsong
Prologue When the war has lasted twenty years… the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears… the dragonets will come. Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue. Wings of night shall come to you. The largest egg in mountain high will give to you the wings of sky. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from the rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen. Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she’ll have the power of wings of fire. Five eggs to hatch on the brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming…. The time has come for the war to end. For the first time in twenty years, the three rival queens, Blister, Blaze, and Burn, will meet peacefully to decide who will be the next queen. All seven dragon tribes have assembled, for this will mark the end of the War of SandWing Succession and the beginning of a new era. Blister offers Burn a gift, a dragonbite viper. Burn opens it, quickly pinning the viper. However, unbeknownst to her, a second one rises out of the box, and, before Burn has time to react, the viper bites her. Blister then challenges Blaze for the throne of the SandWings. The Dragonets of Destiny try to intervene, to stop her, but it is in vain, for Blister slashes Blaze’s throat, then turns on the Dragonets and slays them. She then proclaims herself queen of the SandWings. It has been fifty years since Queen Blister took over Pyrrhia. The Talons of Peace still exist, but now they are not a peace movement. Now they are a rebellion. Among them are Riptide, glorious leader of the Talons of Peace, Moonwatcher the Wise, Thorn and her Outclaws, ex-Prince Smolder and his beloved Flower, ex-Princess Anemone, Deathbringer, ex-Queen Ruby and a small band of loyal, dedicated SkyWings, including her son ex-Princess Cliff, ex-Queen Grandeur and some of Glory’s allies, Webs, the remaining False Dragonets, Cirrus, Peril, Stonemover, Jerboa II, and many more. They are based in Jade Mountain. Moonwatcher the Wise, first NightWing with powers in over two thousand years, has delivered a new prophecy. When all hope seems lost, and Blister reigns supreme, do not despair, for she shall not remain queen. Seven tribes will unite as one. Seven dragons will lead the fight, until Queen Blister is seated no more, upon her throne of black and white. The Talons of Peace have collected seven dragon eggs from each of the seven dragon tribes which are destined to hatch together on the brightest night. know, I know, the brightest night only happens every couple hundred years or so, but I really want to make this as dramatic as possible, so let’s just say the meteorite messed things up. Okay? Okay. Can I continue now? Right. As I was saying… They have also assigned seven guardians to watch over them, one from each dragon tribe. In order to avoid the last prophecy’s disaster, they are kinder and allow more freedom, so the Dragonets will find no reason to escape. These seven dragonets are destined to end the rule of Queen Blister! Chapter I Crystal hissed a threat, summoning up her frostbreath. Eagle lunged at her. Crystal slid aside, blasting Eagle with ice on her stomach, deliberately avoiding the face as she didn't think any of the Guardians would be too happy with that. Eagle lashed her tail, accidentally knocking over one of the firefly globes. Eagle went for Crystal's tail, but Crystal got to it first. She stomped down hard on the vulnerable spot on the SkyWing's tail. Eagle howled. Then she smiled. "You're just what we need. A perfect killing machine." Then she limped away to go heal herself in the underground lake, which was heated by a pool of lava, muttering all the while about why she had to bother training a stupid lazy RainWing. Crystal shook herself, and a sound like the clattering of icicles echoed through the tunnels. Flower was anything but stupid or lazy. Besides Moonshaft, Flower was the smartest of the Dragonets. Flower was also probably one of the most hard-working. Eagle was just a brainless salamander. Just then, Pineapple returned with Flower after another one-on-one lesson outside. Flower smiled at her and said, "It's dinnertime, if you're hungry." Sunny, Flower's pet sloth which she had found in the Rainforest Kingdom, burbled sleepily. Crystal shook herself again, and followed Flower down to where a whole bunch of cows were running around. Apparently Frost had just returned from his scouting in the Ice Kingdom, because there was a polar bear lying on the ground, panting from the heat. Crystal immediately flew over to it and slit it's throat. It was better for the bear, anyway. It probably wouldn't have survived much longer under Jade Mountain. She ripped it open and started feasting on the blubber inside. It had been quite a long time since Frost brought back the last polar bear. Spark emerged from behind a stalagmite. "You freezing death breathed Eagle? That was blazing! That moons-blasted idiot better watch her back! Hey, can I try some of that?" "Sure. It's pretty big. I don't know how Frost managed to carry it all the way back here." As they feasted, Moonshaft finally dragged herself out of her sleeping cave. "Breakfast?" she asked. "No, silly! We're eating dinner!" replied Spark. It was true, Moonshaft's sleeping schedule annoyed Eagle to no end. Pineapple encouraged it. Spark thought it was kind of weird. Smolder put up with it. Moonshaft ate quickly, then Eagle dragged her off to combat training so she could go to bed. Ex-Prince Smolder walked by, a new scar on his wing. As always, the black scale pattern unsettled Crystal. Both he and Viper had them, but they still reminded her of the notoriously evil queen of the SandWings. At least they had pretty normal voices. Smolder gathered the Guardians. Viper slithered after them. "I'm going to go spy on them." "You do that," Crystal said. She decided to study for an hour, then dozed off. Crystal was awakened by the fresh air. She knew today was important, so she went to rouse her friends. Marsh mumbled something about cows and rolled onto the floor, nearly squishing her flat. Current was already awake and painting the light streaming in from the skylight. Viper did an overly dramatic yawn and stretched. Moonshaft complained about how she's just gone to bed. Spark leaped up, full of energy. Flower smiled and stroked Sunny. Smolder and Pineapple were waiting for them. They had long stopped waking up the dragonets. Crystal took that responsibility. Smolder spoke, "Today you turn seven. I want you all to make yourselves presentable." Crystal spent the whole morning polishing her scales in the river. She would have liked it better if the water were colder, but here in Jade Mountain they didn't have that luxury. At exactly noon Crystal raised her head, for her ears had picked up the faint sound of talons clicking on stone. The sound grew closer, and she rushed into the main cavern and bade Marsh gather the dragonets. In a few moments, they had gathered, as a sky-blue SeaWing strode into the cavern, and Crystal got her first look at Riptide, leader of the Talons of Peace. Chapter II Besides Riptide there was a NightWing with hints of dark green and teardrops on her eyes, presumably Moonwatcher the Wise. Smolder stepped forward. "Riptide and Moonwatcher, meet the new Dragonets of Destiny." Riptide smiled, and said, "I must admit, they exceeded my expectations. The old Dragonets were excellent too. Such a shame... they could have been great leaders." He was frowning now, and there was an odd note in his voice. He seemed to be lost in faraway thoughts. Moonwatcher spoke, "Do not dwell on the past." Riptide seemed to pull himself back together. "I will speak with the Guardians, then." Smolder, Frost, Eagle, Pineapple, Ochre, Mightyclaws, and Webs followed him to a separate cave. Moonwatcher frowned, but made no move to follow them. Instead, she beckoned the dragonets closer with her tail. "You have a great future ahead of you, riddled with much battle and bloodshed. But know this, you're not the only ones in this world. It's bigger than just you." Crystal puzzled over this for a moment and why she would be choosing to say this. No doubt Moonwatcher knew their confusion, but she made no further attempts to explain. Something seemed to be nagging at Moonshaft. "If we live in Jade Mountain, and the Talons of Peace are based in Jade Mountain, why is it only now that we're meeting you?" "To make sure you become well-rounded dragonets before you get swept up in our politics." Just then Riptide and the Guardians returned. They rolled aside a boulder, and Moonwatcher followed. "Come," she said. They started down a steeply twisting path lit with occasional torches. Separate tunnels led off to different places, but they continued downward. At last they arrived at a heavy iron door. Riptide knocked a certain pattern and said some words which Crystal didn't understand. A latch was slid aside and an eye poked through, then it slid back into place and the doors opened. Crystal gasped as she stepped into a large cavern that could have easily fit a thousand dragons, with many more flying overhead. Riptide shouted, and a lavender IceWing stepped up to them. He grinned and said slyly, "It is time for your testing." He led them away into another large cavern. Rows of weapons hung on the walls, while weights and tracks lined the perimeter. He took them into the middle, then leaped at Flower. Flower yelped as the IceWing's claws came into contact with her throat, then Spark, Viper, Marsh, and Crystal simultaneously attacked the strange IceWing. Moonshaft and Current frowned and did nothing. To be continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Alternate Universes Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (PhoenixsongTheHiveWingLeafWingHybrid)